Jilted Revenge
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Adam Copeland/Jeff Hardy/OMC. The mistake of cheating on his long time boyfriend has some bad consequences for Jeff, esp since his secret lover is a bit unstable.. AU, OOC, angst, drama, etc.
1. Light Versus Dark

**First off, Gerard Davis is my OC. He is nothing but a muse inside my head, a figment of my imagination. This whole story is fiction, it isn't real, it never happened. Jeff's been hiding a bad secret, he's been cheating on his lover Adam w/ Gerard. At first it's the spark he thinks he needs, but soon Jeff starts to realize how unstable Gerard really is & finds himself trapped in a living hell he can't escape. Gerard has secrets of his own & threatens to expose the unfaithful Hardy. Jeff isn't sure how far exactly Gerard will go, or how Adam's going to take the news when it all comes out. Me w/ something new? Never. I have this one pretty much figured out & it wasn't supposed to be but a one shot, but it ran away w/ me. Just something that popped into my head as usual. Eh, I came off a block & was extremely happy to have Jeff muse plot this. Maybe it was born from my Adam muse & Gerard muse kinda both vying for the writer & her audience's attention (we just have so much fun on Twitter watching them play & fuck- Jeff fucks Adam. & Rhi's muse JD fucks Gerard to be specific). Sex, maybe some forced, cheating, non-wrestling, AU, OOC, possible shit that might make some squeamish, language, violence, cutting/self-harm, crazy diva bitch behavior, angst, drama.. all bets are off. Adam/Jeff/OMC triangle. I own nothing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jilted Revenge;<br>Chapter one/ 'Light Versus Dark'  
>Rated; M L, S (cheating, anal, fingering, fisting, rimming, oral, confliction, guilt, angst)**

(Jeff's POV)

I hold onto his hips, hissing. He's bouncing on my lap, my cock buried so deep in him that if he can't taste me I'm shocked. He's clinching so tight around me, fucking me hard. It fucking hurts me and he used spit, not lube, and I can imagine how he feels because it feels like my dick's going to get ripped off.

His nails dig into my shoulders as hard as they can and I wished he wouldn't do that. I won't be able to explain them or take off my shirt until the scratches and nail prints heal. I growl at him as a warning and feel his lips on mine, his hands going to my head. He's such a hell cat. Why am I here? This is never right. I came here to break this off and just end up fucking him again.

I made the first mistake of sitting down on the couch and he straddled me. I don't know how his pants disappeared but he got mine undone, licked his hand and started rubbing my dick. Fuck, I'm only fucking human. Then he was impaled on it.. He cried out so beautifully, burying his face in my neck and shuddering. Just to get me to wrap my arms around him. I felt him kissing my neck, licking me, starting to move. He moved slowly, making us both feel every inch. Making me feel that slow burn rubbing up and down my cock from how dry he was. Dry sex sucked for fucking top and bottom. It hurt... but damn.. it was sex, right?

I feel his fingers move to the back of my neck. He pulls away, nipping at my lips. "Rub me.. please..? I'm so hard for you, Jeffy.."

"Gerard, if you sink your nails into my neck, I'm going to break your fingers." I growl as I feel them lightly scratch me.

He pouts, shaking his black hair from his face, those hazel eyes searching me. "Just because of _Him_."

I grab him by the nape of the neck and jerk him close. "Shut up and fuck yourself on my dick or you get nothing." I growl huskily. I see him shudder, lifting himself up and dropping back down quickly, making me moan. Such a tramp. Why am I here?

"C'mon, Jeffy.." He purrs. I feel his breath next to my ear, giving me chills. He's a fucking succubus. Draining me. "Touch me.. make me cum for you.."

I reach between us, curling my fingers around his cock and stroking. One hand is holding to the small of his back and I fist him harder. Really I just want this over so I can go home, shower and crawl in behind my boyfriend.

Watching him cum used to delight me. The way he moans and goes on. How he shudders and his eyes roll back. How he bites his fucking bottom lip. Now it bothers me. I'm bored with him. At first I thought it was just.. I don't know. I was bored in my own life.. then I met Gerard. He was this sexy little thing. Wrapped himself right around me. It was fun at first. Naughty. Forbidden. Exciting. Going behind my lover's back and risking getting caught. An adrenaline rush. But Gerard got more demanding. Bad mouthing my boyfriend and crying when I'd leave him. It wasn't sexy anymore and I started to dread coming here. He was getting needy and clingy.

Cumming felt empty. It always did. I fixed my clothes. He just sat there on his couch. He'd sat a towel under him so he wouldn't bleed on it, because he fucking tore himself and I had blood on me now. Then he looked up at me and sighed. God, don't start. Do not start. I might hurt you if you start.

"I want you to stay one night. Tell him you're visiting family." Gerard said, picking at his nails.

"I can't do that, Gerard." I tell him, putting on my jacket.

"He gets you all the time." He protests and I glare at him.

"I'm never leaving Adam, you know. I fucking told you that. If you start with me I'll never come around you again. Do you understand me?" Honestly, I don't think he does. He never will.

"And I'll tell him everything!" He shouts and my blood runs cold. "I'll go tell Adam what we've- what you!- have been doing behind his back."

I swallow thickly and straighten up. Be damned I let this little bitch intimidate me. "You have no proof and I'd deny it. Adam would never believe someone like you over me."

Gerard's eyes darken. "Someone like me?" He repeats, gritting his teeth. "You're just like me, Jeff Hardy!" And I shake my head. "You think Imma whore, don't you? Well, guess what! You're a fucking whore too! You don't have to spread your legs or take it up the ass to be a goddamn whore!"

Yeah. Fine. He had a point there. But I'm not giving him the satisfaction. "I got shit to do. See ya, Gee." And I left him there, screaming at me. I heard him crying and the sound of something hitting the door as I closed it. He was throwing shit now.

My secret affair had always been wrong. I had been with Adam for so long and I guess I felt we were stale. I never wanted to leave Adam. I loved him. I got in my car and drove to a truck stop to shower. My brother works there and was the only one who knew what I did. He shook his head as I walked in. "I need to clean off, Matty."

"You need to stop doing this shit to Adam." He scolded from behind the register.

"I know. I can't.." I took a deep breath. "I can't get rid of him. He's.. Oh, boy.. He's like.. he's threatening to tell shit and start shit. He's smothering me and I can't stop it now."

"You did that shit to your own damn self." Matt said and I knew he was right.

I shrugged. "What do I do then?"

Matt rolled his eyes like he couldn't believe the nerve of me. Like I blame him. I can't believe the nerve of me either. "Man the fuck up. You have to tell Adam and hope he still wants your ass. And dump Gerard."

I'm gazing down at my shoes. I can't even look at Matt. "I can't tell Adam.. You don't understand. He'll leave me."

"You can either tell him or let Gerard. Adam would have more of a chance of forgiving you if you told him yourself." Matt was both right, and full of complete bullshit.

I shook my head. "No. I'll think of something. And you keep quiet."

"Oh, I will, Jeff. It's not my place to say anything."

-xx-

By the time I got home, I smelled dinner cooking. "Hey, hon!" I called, letting Adam know I was home.

"Hi, baby. You're just in time. Dinner's almost ready." Adam called back from the kitchen.

"Kay. I'm going to wash up and get out of these clothes." I yelled. Just to be completely sure Gerard was off of me. I heard Adam purr and giggle.

Another shower and clean jogging pants and a t-shirt later and I was at the kitchen table. I didn't realize how starved I was and just sat there listening to Adam go on about his day. This. I liked this. Eating together and doing normal couple things. I don't care that it wasn't exciting. It was home and comfortable and safe.

After dinner we both took care of the dishes and I flopped down on the couch, Adam curled up beside me, his head in my lap as usual as we watched TV. I had saw this episode of NCIS before but Adam hadn't so I let him watch it, giggling whenever DiNozzo got smacked in the back of the head. WWE Monday Night RAW came on next and our time was occupied for a good three hours between the two USA Network shows. I even got up to make popcorn and get Adam ice cream. A popcorn fight broke out in the middle of a John Cena promo because that guy was boring the shit out of us both. I giggled as I picked popcorn bits out of a pouty Adam's hair.

"You're mean. My hair."

"Sorry, baby." I kissed his neck. "You're so cute though. All pouty and flushed.. your hair's all frazzled.. uhm.. sexy." I purred and kissed him again.

"I'm not sexy. I sound like I'm a wreck." He batted those gorgeous green eyes at me and I melted. How could I be doing to this man what I was doing to him? How could I dare think about or be with another man when I had this. Adam Copeland was mine. In high school and college I chased him. I'm younger than him by four years, but he was all I wanted. Adam was with Randy Orton and I thought those two would go off and get married and have babies. I thought my chances were shot to hell and buried.. But Adam chose me. Adam left Randy for me. I was 20 at the time and he was 24. We started out so slow. We fit so right. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"You're beautiful." I whispered, brushing his hair back and studying him. "And you're my wreck." My lips twitched almost into a smile and Adam leaned forward, kissing me softly.

The rest of RAW was forgot about and turned off as I carried my baby upstairs. I took my time with him. I didn't wanna just fuck him. I wanted to make love to him and touch every inch of him as softly as if he were a fragile flower ready to wilt in my arms. I peeled his clothes off slowly and played with his hair. I kissed him gently every new place that I revealed skin. I let my fingers grace across all his delicate areas, letting him writhe and moan beneath me. He was my angel. The good and light in my life. My perfect reflecting soulmate. I saw myself in him. In his blood, in his soul and in his eyes.

Gerard was my devil. My evil. He was the darkness I had become. Tainted and vindictive and soiled.

I shook my head. Forcing those thoughts of him far from my mind as Adam rolled to his stomach, arching up to his knees and raising that perfectly round ass in the air. He turned his head to the side and shook the long strands of kinky blond hair from his eyes and smiled coyly. His full lips parted then and he licked them. "Please.. I want your beautiful mouth, baby. Haven't had it in awhile." He gave a little wiggle and I chuckled, letting my hands roam up his thighs and cupping his cheeks, spreading them apart.

I heard him moan, pushing back and I warned him to be still. I licked my lips, letting my thumb touch to his small pink pucker and watching it contract, he moaned again and uttered another soft plea. He looked so good. I knew he was delicious and suddenly I desperately wanted to taste him. So I did. Leaning down and kissing it gently before flicking my tongue out and massaging the tip over his hole, circling it.

"Oh, god.. yes, Jeffy.. uhm, eat me, baby.." He purred, bucking and I swatted his rump, making him squeak.

I got a little more spit, sucking at the skin around his opening before flattening my tongue and licking all the way up. He was writhing so sweetly. Those sounds he made were simply gorgeous. Not tainted and not fake.

"Please, baby.. mhm.. more.." He dug his nails into the pillow under his head, arching. His other hand slithered underneath his hips to take hold of his leaking cock, rubbing it slowly. I pulled back and swallowed, watching his hand work his dick and letting my eyes go to that pucker, drenched in my saliva and contracting so beautifully. I buried my face back between those cheeks, licking and sucking and driving him wild. "Oh, oh god.. shit.. Jeff.. not gonna.. wanna cum with you.. inside me.."

I looked up. "Get me the lube, baby.. and turn over on your back.." I watched him raise up and crawl over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and getting the lube and rolling to his back. He handed me the bottle and spread his legs, lifting them up some and waiting. I giggled and he glared.

"What's so funny?"

"It's like so clinical. You're just.." I shook my head. "You look like you're waiting to be examined by a doctor."

Adam huffed in a faux prissy tone and smacked his lips. "Well, you could always play doctor and I can be the helpless patient you take advantage of." And he grinned. God I loved that smile.

"Oooh, can I wear a lab coat and rubber gloves?" I asked, rubbing the lube together on my fingers to warm it before touching them to his opening, pushing easily and hearing him moan. I kissed his thigh, taking hold of his cock and stroking him. "Y'okay, baby?"

Adam nodded, arching into my hand. "More.. harder.. hurry, baby.. I need you.. I need you so bad.. on fire.. just for you.."

I curled my fingers against his inner walls, fucking them in and out and digging around inside him before wiggling them apart. Adam was panting, scratching at my arms and begging. My beautiful angel. So needy.. in the good way needy. Not scary. Not demanding. Not suffocating. I lowered my head, taking Adam's cock in my mouth and sucking as I bobbed my head. He tasted so good. Like raspberry innocence mixed with deviance and passion. He was perfect all over. How could I do this him? How could I tell him? How the fuck could I go fuck Gerard- or let Gerard fuck himself on me, whatever- and come back home and play with Adam like it was nothing? I'm a creep. I'm one of those awful boyfriends.

I swallowed around him, feeling his fingers tangle in my hair. I tried to shove it all down, not think about it and ignore it as usual. I heard Adam squealing, thrusting up into my mouth and I let him. Let him choke me and hurt my throat.

"Baby, fuck me.. fuck me.. Oh, Jeff.. Jeffy, please.. I need you inside me.. I need to feel you.." Adam let out a purred whimper that made my dick fucking hurt.

I pulled my lips off him and my fingers out of him slowly, making him whine. I crawled up between his legs, shoving my pants down my hips as I kissed him, devouring his mouth and sucking at his full aroused lips. I took hold of myself, stroking my cock a couple of times as I positioned myself at his entrance, thrusting inside and hearing him groan in my mouth. I held him all through it. Touching him, his skin, his hair, letting my lips brush across his neck and chin, pecking him every once in awhile as I moved inside him. He felt so good. Just right. Like a velvet glove specially made for me. He didn't hurt me. And when his nails did dig into my shoulders, it felt good. It urged me on, made me thrust harder, bringing us both closer. Fuck, we even came together.

I just laid there holding him, both of us hot and sticky, panting, my face buried in his neck. This was my favorite part. Just laying with him. No screaming or crying and throwing shit. And the guilt was all my own because I caused it. I could not ever let this go. I couldn't live without it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony DiNozzo is a character on NCIS &amp; a running joke of that show is when the boss slaps him in the back of the head for sayingdoing something stupid. We usually watch it before RAW. Looky, slashers, I'm breaking rules again. A fucking top torn between two bottoms. Yeah, I wasn't about to let Gerard & Adam top Jeff now ;P & I don't wanna hear a top can't be desired, or that you're not used to Jeff topping- at the end of my rope w/ this one, y'all. I've been writing him as a top long enough, you should be used to it from me- & I deff don't wanna hear that a bottom can't be psycho. Cuz I've heard some ppl believe that shit & I believe they're the psycho ones. Cuz yeah, watch me do it. Also, some shit to come. Remember, I don't fucking blush when writing this shit. Jeff/Gerard actually is my pairing. Gerard is not a Mary Sue, just a regular pretty boy OC twink. My little OC is a bottom. Also, I love & adore all three of these boys w/ every bit of my heart. I am terribly sorry for the shit I'm going to put them thru.**


	2. We Reap What We Sow

**LadyDragonsblood, sorry, Jeffy muse sez Jeri can't have his Adam here. It's a possessive thing. I have plans for them anyway. & eh, for Jedam to be my OTP, Jeff doesn't always treat him right. They aren't always happy, I think it keeps them from getting boring. & I've gave them a difficult problem to work thru.. along w/ a difficult bitch. (pats Gerard on the head) Thank you, my block is kinda on a roller coaster right now. Good days, bad days.. Debwood-1999, um-hm. I'm working on psycho bottom Adam stuff. It'll deff happen one day :P redsandman99, oh, yes indeed.. Cal-Wills, (giggles) that was actually my favorite Jeff/Gerard scene of mine so far. Eh, there's no one I'd rather Jeff be w/ than Adam ;) chace m.j, thank you, XD. takers dark lover, he's in a tighter spot than Adam's ass. (cackles) JoMoFan-spot, I think I'm getting better at writing POVs. When I 1st started I was squeamish of them. In 'Poison' they were so new. I'll get better w/ them. This is the psycho bottom shade I've wanted for Adam. I have gotten comfortable w/ normal Jeff. & see, he can totally victim-ish & still be a top. I got pretty behind on Jeff eating Adam. That isn't right. Jeff should always eat Adam's ass :P Thank you, baby, as always. (huggles) **

* * *

><p><strong>Jilted Revenge;<br>Chapter two/ 'We Reap What We Sow'  
>Rated; M L, S (sexual references, hints at a blowjob & anal, self-harm, angst, drama, adult situations)**

(Jeff's POV)

I lay in bed and listened to the shower. I know Adam's in there getting ready. He works a part time job at a bookstore currently, which is awesome because he loves books with an insane passion. He wants to be a writer one day and I've been encouraging him to the best of my ability to go back to college and take some courses to help him in that direction. He isn't sure. He wants to write children's books which is adorable and I love to watch him flush when I laugh every time he mentions it. I always pet him and tell him it's okay. I'm not laughing at him in a bad way. He usually shoves my shoulder and a tickle fight starts. It's just fun teasing him and getting him all flustered or making him giggle.

I'm supposed to be making breakfast right now but instead I turn on my phone to check it. I turned it off last night on account of Gerard, I knew he'd blow up my damn phone after I left and I just wanted fucking peace and quiet and time with Adam. If anybody else had needed me, they all know to call Adam or the house- Gerard is forbidden from calling either, he knows his little game ends if he does let Adam know and he doesn't want that. I assure myself of that- They're used to me turning my phone off anyway to escape work when I'm home.

Work was where I met the little demon. I help manage a nightclub with Adam's brother Jay. It's not me being the artist I wanted to be in school, it's just a job that puts food on the table and pays bills and it isn't as glamorous as one would think. In fact, meeting Gerard at a place where I was liable to run into brother Jay was what started this shit. I knew I could get caught and just let the little minx drag me back into the shadows. He shoved me against the wall, getting down on his knees and attacking my pants. I remember how unnerving it felt. How risky and raunchy. My heart pounded in my fucking ears and I felt flushed and weak and excited. It was wrong and that made me so hard. I felt him stroking me, his lips wrapping around me and I covered my mouth, biting my hand to keep from shouting. It had been a good while since I had been blowed. Me and Adam were arguing. Just having a lover's quarrel and pretty much we hated the sight of each other. God, being upset that Adam was upset at me was what got me in this mess. Of course it all passed between me and Adds, but the damage I had secretly caused was already done.

I remember looking down at him, running fingers through that long black hair and tugging. It was dark and I could barely see except for the flashes of strobe and colored lights. I gazed around, making sure no one was watching us. I couldn't have anyone seeing us. The coast was clear and I jerked him up, turning him around and shoving him facing against the wall. His pants were jerked down and I don't know what I was thinking. I was too worked up. Letting him blow me was bad enough.. but I needed more. I fucked him right against the wall, slamming into him and that first moan did it. I couldn't stop after that. I kept seeing him in silence. He was that fucking spark that I thought I needed. I saw only too late that I was wrong.

With a heavy sigh I checked my phone. Yep. The little tramp left me voice messages.

_"Jeffy,"_ A sniffle. _"I'm sorry.. please come back to me and we can talk. I understand about Adam, I do. I don't wanna leave us like this."_

And another. This one more pissed.

_"Jeff! Answer your fucking phone, you fucking bastard! Don't think I won't tell him! I'll fucking tell him! Pick up!"_

That one made me wince.

_"Jeff,"_ He was crying. _"I'm sorry.. I get needy, you know that. I need you.. I'm serious.."_

And then they got more pathetic.

_"I'm going to do something you'll regret! You'll be sorry, Jeff Hardy! It's gonna be on you what I'm gonna do!"_

The next one he sounded drained, hoarse and shaky.

_"Je-Jeff.. I've hurt myself.. badly.. I need you.. please.. there's so much blood. I'm sorry."_

And then I got scared. He was not serious. That stupid bitch.

_"It's your fault, Jeff. Your fucking fault. You don't even care enough to come take care of me! I hate you! You'll pay for this."_

He sounded so deranged.

_"Jeffy, please! I've hurt myself. Please come to me. I need you with me. I don't wanna be alone."_

The next message was a text message. It simply said; _"Stop by today. I have something important to tell you. Love Gee."_ It was an hour or so after the last voice message so I assumed he'd calmed down and was okay. But my heart was still in my stomach. I didn't wanna go. I was afraid of what I might find or be told. But I guess I had to go or he'd just start trouble and I guess if I didn't check on him I'd feel even worse. I turned the phone back off.

I went through the rest of the morning like a zombie. Fixed breakfast, put on coffee, nearly got burned on the stove. Adam came down all dressed up for work and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek before going to pour his coffee and sit down.

"Something wrong, baby?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Just tired is all."

"Aw." He giggled. "Guess you wore yourself out last night." I saw him bite his lip and I smiled.

"You wore me out, you little vixen." I sat our plates down on the table and went to get my own coffee.

"You could always go back to bed after I leave, lucky dog. Working all night while I work of a morning." He pouted, poking at his eggs.

I sat down at the table and shook my head. "Nope. Not today, baby. I got errands to run. Blame your crazy cat-loving brother." I said, taking a bite of bacon.

Adam gave a facial shrug and nodded. "Yeah, Jay's a hard ass."

I batted my eyes at him playfully as I chewed, swallowing before I said, "And just how would you know how _hard_ his ass is?"

Adam blushed furiously and I giggled. "Jeff.." He scolded. "He's my brother.. and Imma bottom. He'd know how hard _my_ ass was."

Okay. That one almost made me choke on my coffee. "Dirty boy." I coughed. Adam was laughing. I swallowed and cleared my throat. "I'm gonna tell Jay and watch him spank you."

"Or, Mister Hardy, you could just spank me yourself." He cooed, carding his fingers together in front of him.

I smirked and shook my head. "Nah. It'd be kinkier to watch Jay spank you."

Adam huffed. "You're nasty."

I laughed. "Nah. I couldn't bear watching anyone handle that butt anyway. That's my butt. I own that butt. I play with that butt and I fuck that butt."

Adam giggled and wiped his mouth. "Ooh, you sweet-talker. Don't get all riled up now. I gotta work."

I grinned, waggling my eyebrows before digging back into my food. As I saw my precious blonde to the door I grabbed his head, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. When I pulled back he was flushed, eyes half-lidded. "Something to think about all day." I said, smiling, rubbing my thumb across his bottom lip. Something for me to think about. Get me through the day.

Adam smiled and sighed. "I think you need the spanking. Let me go to work with a semi."

I chuckled and pulled him in for a hug. Holding him and burying my nose in his hair just to smell him.

Eventually I had to let Adam go. I didn't want him getting in trouble for being late. And I really did have errands to run.. the first errand twisted my stomach in knots.

-xx-

I decided to not do that first thing first. I texted Gerard and told him I was running late, to be patient and wait for me, I was coming. I was both relieved and agitated when he texted back with _'hurry'_.

First I stopped at the club. It was not open this early, oh hell no. But Jay said he had to be there early to go over renovations we were making. He wanted me to stop by. I walked through the door and a short-haired blonde guy in a blue button up and jeans greeted me.

"Finally, there he is! Jeff, shit, this place is a mad house. The contractors lost the papers and Morrison's having a shit fit because Chris can't get shit set up for tonight and he has another gig. And if Morrison's upset he'll go run tell Mike and I don't want that asshole bitching that we upset his precious. And if Chris is upset he'll go run tell Matt and I know you don't want him bitching at you." Jay explained and I groaned.

John Morrison was a DJ there. He swapped between him and his boyfriend Mike Mizanin, both got irritable when music was tampered with and that music right now was a local band called Fozzy of which my brother's boyfriend Chris "Jericho" Irvine was the lead singer for. They weren't there every night but we had them tonight and boy, shit was just falling the fuck apart everywhere. I sighed and let Jason lead me around, telling me about other problems and showing me the shit they were renovating.

Jay's redheaded lover Heath was standing by a table pouting over his 'new outfit' which consisted of him in tight low-rise jeans and a bow tie around his neck. Nothing else. "Jay, I dunno about this. I think you're turning this place a little too gay."

Jay laughed and drug him in for a kiss. "Don't worry. You have a shirt. It has our logo on it. 'Club Charisma' in glittery lettering. They look so hott." Jay growled playfully, nipping at Heath's throat.

"Then why'm I wearing this?" The redhead looked down at his bare chest.

"Oh, that's just for my amusement. And to hell with the fucking bow tie, it's tacky." Jay smirked, his signature smug-face in full effect and Heath squeaked as he was slapped on the butt. "The shirts are in the back in boxes, not opened yet. Be a doll and go get them for Daddy."

I wanted to gag. I usually did. It was teasing and Jay would roll his eyes, proclaim me jealous. _'Yeah, like I have to be jealous, Jay-Jay. I fuck Adam Copeland, bitch..'_ It's what I used to tease back with once upon a time. But right now I just wasn't in the mood.

As soon as I finished up with Club Charisma, I looked at my phone. More messages of Gerard pleading at me that he had a serious emergency. Oh, he had fucking better. Damn drama queen.

-xx-

Words cannot describe the anxiety I felt when I knocked on Gerard's door. I thought he would be waiting right there at it to jerk it open and jump on me. But it took a minute or two and I contemplated leaving him to wallow if he was going to be like that. But then I heard the latch click. It didn't open still and I took a deep breath and opened the door, letting myself in.

It was dark and the light flipped on. Gerard was still in his pajama pants and a black t-shirt with a flannel over it, toweling his wet hair off. "Hi, Jeff." He said. Oh, didn't he just sound so sad and distant.

"Hey, Gerard. I got your messages. What did you want?" I asked, my thumbs stuck in my pockets and my hands on my jeans, I shifted on my feet. I was not sitting down. He was not going to attack me and make me fuck him again.

"I gotta tell you something. It's important." He sat down at his small kitchen table and motioned to the other chair for me. "Please. I'm not gonna do anything. But I have to tell you."

I sighed and sat down, scooting the chair all the way up. He sat there a moment, not looking at me, but rather down at the floor. "Well. I'm here." I urged.

I saw him blink, raking his hair behind his ear before beginning to twirl it in the back like he was nervous or bored. "This.. this isn't easy for me.. In fact.. this won't be easy for either of us."

Please, God, if you believe in forgiveness and second chances, let this crazy ho dump me. "Us? Why us? Gerard, what is it? I can't sit here all day with you."

Gerard's head snapped up and he glared at me. His hazel eyes shining with hatred and resentment. I was still hoping to be dumped.. but that look made me flinch. Gerard's lips twitched. "Why not? Your precious Adam's at work! You can spend a little fucking time with me!" He yelled, before his voice softened to a coo. "Aren't I good enough, Jeffy?" He reached across the table and grabbed my hand, digging nails into my wrist to keep me from moving it. "I love you. Why can't you love me? Adam didn't love you enough, Jeffy. It's why you got with me. It's why you kept coming back to me. I made you feel like a man. I made you all better."

I winced, trying to pry my hand away without getting a large chunk of skin ripped out of it. "Gerard, let me go. Me and Adam had a rough patch, but what we have- what me and Adam have- is real, okay. Me and you, Gerard, we were a fling, okay. Do you understand?"

He shook his head, releasing my hand and covering his face with his own. I heard him sniffle. Oh, fuck. No. Don't do this shit.

"I'm going to leave."

"No!" He screamed, gulping back a sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He pulled his hair, rocking in the chair. I scratched the back of my neck, feeling the prickly heat of nervousness. I had knew for a while that Gerard Davis was not all there. "You can't leave me. You can't." He cried, bottom lip trembling as he looked up at me and fuck, those were real tears spilling from his eyes. "You can't. I need you."

"Gerard." I closed my eyes and counted. "In your mind you need me. In reality you need to find someone else. Someone who can take care of you and isn't in love with another man. Do you understand?"

"No." Gerard growled dangerously. "No! No! No! You don't understand, Jeff! You can't fucking leave me now! I can't do this without you.. I can't. I'm alone, Jeff. I'm alone and scared." He wiped at his eyes, sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

I swallowed. "Can't do what without me, Gerard? Tell me what you're going on about, damn it."

"I-I-I can't.. you'll hate me.. You'll hate.." He stopped and licked his top lip. "You already think I'm a whore."

"Gerard, my fucking opinion of you couldn't go any lower. Now fucking tell me what the fuck your problem is or I swear to god I'm walking out that door forever and you can do whatever the fuck you want!" I shouted.

Gerard swallowed. I saw his jaw clinching and he tensed. Oh, you're angry now, bitch? Go ahead. Gerard stood up and began unbuttoning the sleeve of his flannel, pushing it up to reveal a large white bloody bandage on his arm. He pulled the tape and gauze off. On his arm was a long deep gnarly looking gash. The skin around it was raised and red and it was bleeding. Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me. This bitch had done went over.

"See this? See it, Jeff? You made me do this!" He shouted, grabbing a bag out of the chair.

"Cuz I left you you went and fucking cut yourself like some psycho? I'm gone." I stood up and headed for the door, but stopped when Gerard screamed.

"No! Not that! Fuck you, walk out I'll tell the cops YOU did it!" He snarled through clinched teeth.

I turned, angry, seething. The fucking nerve.. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you get it? You were a fuck toy! I used you! I'm an asshole and a jerk! I cheated on my boyfriend with you because I needed some excitement and to get my dick off. Because you were warm and willing and tight and felt good on my dick! How fucked up are you? Go find someone who actually loves you. That is! If you can fucking find someone who likes 'em crazy!"

"I can't." Gerard said sadly. This time he sounded genuine.. but fuck, I couldn't tell anymore. "I would.. but I can't. No one would have me now. You won't have me then no one would want me."

I wanted to ask why, but he continued and my heart sank.

"See, I did this," He raised his slashed arm. "Because of this." He opened the bag and handed me a stick. Not just any stick. "Jeff, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Am I going w the mpreg angle? Maybe. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. It's hinted at. Eh, I was worried about not putting it in the disclaimer/warning thing, but my usual audience should be used to this shit from me. Why wouldn't Jeff Hardy & Jay Reso run a nightclub called 'Club Charisma'? It fits! Charismatic Enigma, Captain Charisma! :P P.S. The talk between Gerard & Jeff made me cum! OMFJG! (Oh mah fucking JeriGod) That Jedam sex last chp felt awesome, but damn.. that angst! I needed it. I needed both! Fuck, I have no respect for my ovaries. (sorry, writing like that just feels good. Don't mean to sound arrogant, I just had fun) Once again I love all three of these guys w/ all my heart. I feel bad for each of them here. Jeff's gonna get put thru hell for his mistakes, Adam's at risk of getting hurt & his lover's cheated on him & wronged him. Gerard, even tho crazy & sorta my bad guy, has been used & is a little vengeful. I just love torturing my boys. So not writing to bash. It's just a story, guys. Have fun. I'm having fun. In my darker angst fics like 'Lost Memories' & 'Forever Broken' I have them at a nice nightclub for some reason. It's similar to 'Broken' in that Miz is a DJ & Chris performs w/ Fozzy. But this time Jeff & Jay run the club & JoMo is also a DJ. I'm stealing ideas from myself again. (sheepish) **


	3. Wanderlust

**LadyDragonsblood, I know. I'll make it up to Adam. It's only gonna get more messed up. But then I know how I want it to go :P I'm not the most concerned w/ Jeff's feelings. He's fun as hell to write like this, but he's hurting both my babies. I still love him tho. JoMoFan-spot, I have fun w/ my angst. I look at it as, Gerard's cracked, but he still wants to sit on Jeff's dick & call him Daddy. There's psycho crazy-bitch chicks out there too :P I'm deff having fun writing, baby. (snickers) redsandman99, me & my cliffhangers.. M.j's place, we'll just have to see.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jilted Revenge;<br>Chapter three/ 'Wanderlust'  
>Rated; M L, (self-harm, implied mpreg)**

(Jeff's POV)

I looked down at the little white stick in shock. It definitely said positive, but I refused to believe it.

"Now you can't leave me. You have to take care of me." He said softly. Darkly.

"No. This is impossible.. this.. Who'd you get to piss on this, Gerard? You're not.." I couldn't and I refused to believe this shit.

"I am. I'm pregnant."

I threw the stick across the room. "That proves nothing. You're not pulling this shit on me." He came closer to me and I swear to god I wanted to shove him away.. but what if he really was..? Oh, fuck. I'm fucked. I'm so fucked. "This isn't possible.."

"Oh, but it is." He said, taking my head in his hands. "We're having a baby, Jeff. We're going to be parents and now you have to stay with me and take care of me. You have to take care of _your_ child."

"How do I even know it's mine if you _are_ pregnant? How do I know you haven't been fucking every guy in town?"

Gerard looked crushed, he blinked and looked down. "I've been faithful to you. How could you say that? I'm NOT like you! I don't cheat on my lovers!" He shoved me away.

Ouch. Those words fucking stung. But I still didn't trust him. "How do I know you're not lying? You could..." I shook my head. "No. You're lying to me. You're trying to trap me."

"I wouldn't lie about this! I.. I was sick.. I have.. I'm just one of those one boys I guess.. I can't help it. I got curious and bought a test.. I'm so sorry, Jeff.. I didn't plan this.. you have to believe me." He was grabbing at my shirt, wrinkling and twisting it. "But I have no one now. You can't leave me. Please. I need you. Our baby needs you."

"Stop saying 'our baby'! Y'know what? I'll believe you when you walk into a real doctor and get real results. Not just piss on a stick. And I'll believe it's mine when a DNA test proves it's mine. Until then I have nothing for you, Gerard. This shit is going way too far and I don't need this." I jerked myself out of his grasp and walked out. Leaving him to do all his screaming and crying. I kind of did feel like shit warmed over. But what the fuck was I supposed to do? He couldn't be pregnant and if he was, it couldn't be mine. It just couldn't.

And all I could think of was what if he hurt himself. It'd be my fault. Yeah, I knew he was a few bricks short to keep the big bad wolf out of the little pig's house, but this was my fault. Gerard obviously needed mental help and I wasn't helping and I left him. I got myself into this mess to begin with by ever straying away from Adam. Whatever happened, it was on me and I was fucked.

As soon as I got outside I ran my hands over my face, cursing into them. I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. Looking down at my shirt I noticed blood. Fuck. The little cunt got his blood all over my shirt. It was a favorite too. I took the shirt off, because damn, I didn't want to be seen walking around in bloody clothes. That'd look real good. It's not my blood. It's the crazy- most likely pregnant- guy's blood in that house I just came out of. I thought about tossing it in his trashcan, but that wouldn't look right either. If Gerard did do something stupid to himself, it'd look suspicious for the cops to find my shirt with his blood on it in his trash.

Instead I wadded up the shirt and opened my car door, tossing it in the back and getting another out that was kept back there in case of accidents at the club or whatever. I took one last glance back at Gerard's window. I sighed. I didn't know what to do.

-xx-

It was later in the day. Adam had gotten off work, but went out with his little girl friend Trish. Trish was an old friend of ours, very close, basically family. They were supposed to do some shopping I guess and grab a bite to eat. That would've been okay with me, but I didn't need the alone time to think. I had finished with my errands and just waited till I was needed at the club. I lay on the bed, had tossed the bloody shirt down deep into the hamper. I needed to destroy the thing. It wouldn't come clean I knew. I just don't have the energy.

It wouldn't leave my mind. It was eating away at me and I couldn't make it stop. Gerard couldn't be pregnant. He had to be just saying shit to get me to keep seeing him. Threatening wasn't enough, now he was lying...

But the dark thought still crept up in the back of my mind.. What if he was telling the truth? What if he was pregnant and what if it was mine? I'm so fucked. How am I going to keep that shit a secret? How am I going to hide that I have a kid from Adam? It'd be all over then. I'd lose him forever. Cheating was bad enough. Continuing to cheat was even worse.. but knocking up the guy I cheated with and wanting to abandon him...? I'm a monster. And I created a monster.

_Gerard propped himself up on his elbow on his side, nakedness covered up by the white sheets of his bed and resting his head on his hand. He watched me as I pulled my pants up, fastening them. "Where ya going?"_

_I buckled my belt and bent down to get my shirt, turning it the right way before slipping it on. "You know where I'm going." I grabbed my shoes and sat down on the side of the bed, feeling it dip as Gerard raised up, moving and draping an arm across my shoulder._

_"Back to him?" He kissed my neck and I shuddered._

_"Yeah." I said, slipping my shoe on and tying it. I held my breath. Hoping he wouldn't start. I had came over tonight. But he never wanted me to leave._

_"Why? Why do you go back to him?" He asked, nuzzling his face in between my shoulder blades. "Why do you come here and fuck me and go back to him?"_

_"Gerard." I gritted my teeth. "You know why."_

_"He doesn't love you, Jeff. If he loved you and treated you right you would not be here with me." _

_I tied my other shoe and turned to face him, feeling his fingers on my face. I couldn't explain it to him. Hell, I can't explain it to myself._

_"I want you to stay with me. I want to go to bed with you and wake up with you. Adam gets that from you all the time. I want it just once. That slut-" He shut up when I grabbed his face hard, pinching his cheeks together. _

_"He's not a slut. Don't you fucking call him that again." I pushed him away and got up, leaving him to curl up in his bed and cry. _

The phone vibrated again and I jumped. I wanted to toss it against the wall as hard as I could. I didn't wanna check it. The buzzing was driving me insane. I couldn't take this shit.

To my relief it was just Adam. He wanted to know what I wanted for dinner.

-xx-

Dinner was had out tonight. After I got to the club. Adam and Trish joined our merry crew, along with Matt so we could watch Chris with his band Fozzy perform. They were on a song of their called Wanderlust and I just sat back and listened for awhile. Trying to drown out my thoughts.. It wasn't helping.

I opened my eyes, a bit startled when I felt fingers walk up my arm and a hand rest on my shoulder. The rest of Chris's words sort of jumbling and getting lost in my head.

"Hi, baby. Tired?" Adam's soft voice said, his face nuzzling my arm.

I straightened up, my arm curling around behind the small of his back and pulling him close. "A little."

My eyes darted to the blonde haired man on stage, trying to bob his short chopped curly hair to the song, it just flew about. I vaguely noticed Matt whistling and going on. Johnny was working the bar and Heath was on the floor taking orders. Mike was checking equipment so he could take over as DJ when Fozzy took an intermission. Jay was somewhere doing god knows what Jay-related things. I was resting a bit, overseeing the floor. Or so I told myself. Should be working I guess.

Trish leaned over. "I took Adam shopping today, Jeff."

"Oh, really?" I smiled. "Bankrupt me?"

"No." And I chuckled as she smacked my arm. "Got something you might like though. Something tiny and lacy and skimpy and red."

Adam blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Trish.."

"Oh, don't be ashamed. I know what you two do." She scoffed, taking a sip of her drink.

I couldn't help but giggle at that one and Adam huffed. "Well, it's no secret." I muttered, leaning over to playfully nibble Adam's neck.

"I was just.. I was gonna show him later and surprise him. I like surprising him with new lingerie and you ruined it." Adam said to Trish. The smaller blonde woman simply rolled her eyes. "Now I'm mad at you." Adam pouted.

"Um-hm." She quirked an eyebrow and reached over to tickle Adam under his ribs with both hands, fake nails and fingers wiggling to make Adam giggle and thrash. "Mad now?"

"Hey, stop it.. you fiend.. I.." He giggled harder, kicking.

"Hey, stop.. you'll wreck my table." I warned.

"Yes!" Adam gasped, trying to talk between laughing and catching his breath. "Furious.. um.. please.. stop, Trishy.. I'm sorry.." Adam's giggles ceased as she stopped and went back to her drink, smirking with her lips around her little straw. Adam took a breath, wide grin still gracing his lips and he looked at me through shining green eyes. "So.. wanna take me out and dance with me?" He asked as Fozzy finished their set and Mike started playing something not as hard, dance-to-able, nice, but not too soft.

I nodded and got to my feet, holding my hand out and waiting for him to take it and help him up. "Of course, my darling." I bowed my head and kissed the back of his hand, making him giggle more. It was a sound I absolutely adored and needed to hear right now. I lead Adam out to the floor, still staying clear of other rowdy couples. His arms wrapped loosely around my neck and I placed my hands on his hips, moving with him and the music.

"This is nice, Jeffy. We never dance anymore." He said, moving his hands to my arms and laying his head on my shoulder.

I tilted my head to rest against his, arms going on around to the small of his back and holding him. This was nice. This was very nice.

"Is something bothering you, baby?" He asked quietly and my stomach dropped. I didn't want him asking me things like this because any answer I could give him would be a lie or a horrible truth that would shatter us. I wasn't okay and something was bothering me.

I held him closer. Tighter as we gently swayed. "I'm fine." And I was lucky and thankful my voice didn't break to show what a lying dog I really was. "Just tired.. uhm.. can't wait to see you in your new lingerie." He hated when I changed the subject, but what else could I do?

He looked up at me and shook his head. "Such a horndog." He smiled and I was relieved because I expected a lecture. He knew I was lying about being fine. He just had to. He usually did. Adam then looked off and his face scrunched up, he wiggled his nose and I followed his gaze. Jay had Heath pressed against the bar, hands groping and one sliding under the redhead's shirt as their lips locked and Heath's nails dug into Jay's back.

"Talk about horndogs." I muttered, a hint of a smile in my voice. Oh, Jay. He was proud of his pet and wanted to show off what he had whenever he got a chance. This used to attract an audience and still did, but regulars here were just used to their behavior. Adam giggled and I lead him back to the table.

"Those two need to get a room." Chris said, sitting and enjoying a much needed beer and a rest before they started their next set.

Matt chuckled and swung an arm around Chris's shoulder, snuggling into him. "Uhm.. you're all sweaty.. smell potent." He murmured, nose buried in Chris's neck.

"Now don't you two start." I muttered, stealing a drink of Matt's beer and snorting at his oh-so evil Matt Hardy glare.

Chris made a purring sound and deliberately groped Matt between the legs, making my brother growl. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to see this shit. "You can have me after the show. Be good and riled up. Both of us." Chris kissed my brother sloppily, wetly. I rolled my eyes again. What the hell was wrong with our crew?

Well, nothing really. This is how we were. A bunch of big kids, trying to deal with the world. But still.. my mind was elsewhere. I gazed around the darkened, strobe and flashy multi-colored lights lit club. I saw Jay with Heath's legs wrapped around his waist, pressing him against the wall and hips grinding into him- normal. People I knew and people I didn't quite know dancing, drinking, laughing, talking or making out with someone- normal. Mike at his DJ post, people angry about having to walk to the bar to place their drink order and JoMo making drinks- normal. Then my eyes landed on a familiar face in the shadows and my face dropped.

No. Not normal. He's not supposed to be here. I've warned him not to come here anymore. Why is he here? Can't he fucking leave me alone?

There in the darkened club stood my own personal stalker Gerard.

* * *

><p><strong>Title is Fozzy's Wanderlust off the All That Remains album. I felt it sounded appropriate. Little bit of our favorite girlfriends Adam &amp; Trish. &amp; eh, I like Jedam dancing. Italic shit is flashbacks. I still just want Gerard to get more crazy &amp; desperate &amp; Jeff to be in more shit. Sorry, Adam. I'll make it up to you in some other fic where you'll be treated like a princess. (it's not like I never write Jedam perfect &amp; sweet).<strong>


	4. The Soul You Sell

**redsandman99, Jeff's just digging his own grave I think.. LadyDragonsblood, no, there isn't. & the odds of me making this a fourway are slim & none. I'm actually loving Jeff here. I've spent so many years w/ this kind sweet innocent Jeff, I like the asshole shade very much. C'mon, I do like making ppl dislike him in a fic. Used to have him as a psycho rapist & ppl still gave the 'poor Jeff' bit, so thank you. (sighs) If Jeff had never started anything w/ Gee, I'd would not have this story. (cackles) M.j's place, thank you. Updating.. takers dark lover, um.. possibly.. definitely unstable.. possibly.. & Jeff doesn't know if he's telling the truth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jilted Revenge;<br>Chapter four/ 'The Soul You Sell'  
>Rated; M L, S (manipulation, anal, implied mpreg)**

(Jeff's POV)

Gerard stood there, his arms folded, strands of hair hung in his face, a smirk tugging at his lips. His eyes were locked on me, of course. Or I thought they were. I could only see him when one particular light flashed and lit his presence. His lips curled into a scowl and I swore I saw his eyes roll over to... Adam? They shown darkly and cold. He bit down into his bottom lip through his sneer before turning and stomping away. I blinked and turned back to my crew.

"Jeff..?" Adam said, concern in his voice and his hand on my shoulder. "Baby, you're as white as a sheet. Are you okay?"

Matt and Chris and Trish were all looking at me now, worry on their faces. I held to the table as I got up on shaky legs. It could just all be in my head. Yes, that's it. He wasn't really there. He's in my head and I'm imagining it and letting the little cunt get to me.

"I'm fine.. just.. I'll be back. Bathroom." And I headed off for the restrooms. I needed to splash water on my face and be alone for a moment to clear my head.

As I walked in from the darkened club, the light of the bathroom hurt my eyes for a second. I briefly checked to make sure they were all empty before locking the main door so I could have a moment of peace. I didn't want to be alone earlier. I didn't want to be alone now, but I scared my friends and family with my freak out and I needed to calm down. I placed my hands on the white sink, taking a deep breath and glancing into the mirror as I turned the water on. I did look white as a fucking sheet. Like a ghost. I wasn't normally this pale. I tanned well. But I looked literally faded and yeah, I guess it was fucking scary to see. My purple and green dyed hair even looked faded and worn and I had just dyed it not a week ago. My green eyes even looked faded. I might have been shaking.

I splashed two handfuls of water on my face and shook my head like a dog. I was a dog. I was a bastard. I was being a bastard to Adam by doing this and by continuing to lie about it. I was selfish. And I was being a bastard to Gerard for doing what I was doing to him. I knew he was a vindictive little bitch, but I had made this fucking bed for us both.

I flinched as I felt arms encircle my waist and a face nuzzling in my shoulder blades. This body pressed against the back of mine was simply too small to be my Adam. I risked looking up into the mirror through blurry eyes and a pair of hazel eyes stared back at me. They were also not my Adam's. I swallowed, closing my eyes as I felt his lips on my neck, standing on his toes a bit just to reach me.

"Gerard.. what.. what are you doing here?" I panted, frustrated. "You're not here. You're in my head. It's all in my head." I muttered, rubbing my hands over my face.

"Oh, I'm here. Aw, am I driving you crazy, baby?" He then growled and I actually winced as he jerked my head back by my hair. "Think of what you're doing to me." I felt his hands trail up under my shirt, brushing against my abdomen before digging down in my stomach, his other hand fumbled for my belt and soon I felt it sliding down inside my pants to jerk my cock.

I pulled away from him and shook my head, gasping for breath. "You need to leave and leave me alone. I don't want you."

"Too bad! You're stuck with me!" Gerard yelled and shoved me back into a stall. I stumbled and caught myself on the toilet. He was 5'9 to my 6'1 and he weighed maybe 160 and he was manhandling me because if I fought him back and he _was_ pregnant and something happened.. well, I didn't need a murder charge on my hands. He shoved me on down so I was sitting on the toilet, pushing me back and his hands were in my hair, lips on mine. I hated him. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he find someone else to terrorize?

"Gerard, I want you to go home. Leave."

"And what if I don't?" He whispered next to my ear, his breath hot on my skin.

I seethed. Baring my teeth. "You don't wanna know."

He growled, grabbing my hair again. "I will march out there and tell your precious slut everything! Right in front of your little friends and your brother. Matt knows about me. I know he does. Bitch always looks at me like I'm the devil when I go to buy gas. I know all your secrets and I will expose you to your precious angel!"

And that stopped me. I closed my eyes. I heard movement and a zipper coming down. I could run now, leave the bathroom. How did he even get in here without me knowing? Where had he been hiding? But if I ran, he'd run after me and he'd tell Adam. He was desperate at this point. This monster I created. My eyes opened as I felt him stroking me out of pants. I didn't want to get hard for him and I didn't want my breathing to hitch. This was wrong. All of it. It was wrong from the very start.

"I hate you.. you're evil.." I managed as he straddled me. His pants off.

I felt his other hand on my face. "How could you hate the person carrying your child?"

I growled, wanting to respond but he dropped down, taking all my dick dry. It was tight and burned. I hated dry sex. It wasn't pleasant for either party. I'm sure I bitched about this before, but it was truth. Didn't this bitch own lube?

Gerard tossed his head back, hands on my chest. "Oh, fuck.. auhhhhmmm.." His eyes rolled back and his lids fluttered, making little murmured whimpering sounds. "Yes.. oohmmm.."

I didn't touch him, just let him raise himself up, impaling himself back down hard on my dick and making me groan.

"Oh, god.. Jeff.. fuck.." And I felt his nails digging in me under my shirt.

I grabbed his wrists. "You put one scratch in me and you'll regret it." I warned, shoving him.

He snarled at me and kissed me, biting at my lips. I mentally cursed.. And almost died when I heard the knocking on the door. I stayed quiet and Gerard looked back toward the way of the interrupting noise.

The voice behind the door made my heart drop.

"Jeffy.. are you in there..? Are you okay..?" It was Adam. I was so damn glad the door was locked.

"Ohhhh... fuck, yes.. mhm!" Gerard groaned and I clamped my hand over his mouth, shushing him.

"Fine. Whatever you want." I ground out quietly and through clinched teeth.

Gerard swallowed and nodded, eyes gleaming. He pulled my hand away. "There's no Jeff in here, sweetie. Try somewhere else." He said sweetly and gave an over-flamboyant giggle, acting like it was just some random couple having fun in a locked bathroom as he sucked on my fingers, still holding to my wrist.

"Oh.. Okay, I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Adam apologized and I hoped he had walked away.

Gerard giggled again and wrapped his arms around my neck, wiggling his hips, still fucking himself on my treacherous cock. What have I done? I've sold my soul to the fucking devil. To a demon. A demon that was possibly carrying my child.

I closed my eyes and winced as I felt his walls clinch around me even tighter. His lips were on my neck and I choked back a groan.

"Like that, Jeffy...? Me fucking myself on your dick..?" He smiled sinisterly, giving a small giggle. "And you're gonna go back out to Adam... freshly fucked.. Isn't that fucking awesome..?"

My eyes opened and widened. Oh, fuck... I couldn't.. not smelling like.. after.. I had to get the fuck out of here.

Felt like it took Gerard forever to finish. My orgasm was empty and just because he was squeezing the hell out of my dick. I stood at the sink and fixed myself.

"Now, don't you feel better?" And he fucking grinned. Bitch. I growled and shoved him against the wall, holding him by the shirt.

"You fucking got what you wanted, leave me alone."

"Is that any way to handle the mother of your child? No, I've not even begun to get what I want. Go on, hurt me. Cause me some trauma, baby. I'll miscarry and I'll tell them you did it and I'll end up owning this fucking nightclub and everything you fucking got. Or better yet I'll scream rape! I'll let Adam know-"

I covered Gerard's mouth with my hand and held it there. He just blinked at me. Hello, psycho bitch, you all in there? "What the fuck do you want?" I shook him and let go of his mouth.

"You. You have a child to take care of. This is your mess, Jeff Hardy. I'm your fucking mess. Whenever I call you, you come running, for whatever reason. Milk, eggs, your dick. Whatever I want from you."

I shook my head, closing my eyes and feeling his fingers on my face. I swallowed. This shit wasn't real.

"This is a good thing. Don't you see? I love you, Jeff. I'm having our baby. We could be so happy." And I felt his lips on mine. Soft and deceptive. He held to the back of my neck as he kissed me till I pulled away.

Nothing good was coming from this. "I need to get home now." And I stumbled away, unlocking the door.

It took stealth to get out of there, but I did. Adam could catch a ride with Trish or Jay. I knew he was well taken care of and would be fine. I had to get home and get _Him_ off me. I made it out of the club unnoticed and to the car. As soon as I got home I rushed upstairs, throwing the clothes off and showering.

-xx-

Adam had been pretty worried when he got home. "There you are! My god, Jeff, what the..? Just walk out on me like that? Jay was worried. I'm a wreck! Luckily I had Trish to-"

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. I got sick." I rubbed my hands over my face. "I had to get out. Wasn't thinking. I wouldn't have left, but I knew Jay and Trish had you."

"Oh, baby. What's wrong?" He sat beside me on the couch, leg folded underneath himself and arms around my neck. He nuzzled me, concerned.

"Just.. felt dizzy.. nauseous. I'm okay now. I yakked, took some Pepto. All is good." I gave him my best wide closed-mouthed grin.

Adam pouted at me and kissed me. "Alright, baby. Don't do that again, please. Tell me if you're sick. I can bring you home and take care of you."

"It's alright now." I purred as he ran fingers through my hair. That felt very nice. "You can.. still take care of me.. if you want.." I wet my lips, eyes darting between him and the stairs.

"Hm.. really now?" Adam growled playfully. "Maybe we should go upstairs and let me give you a nice massage..?"

"I like the way you think." I said, nipping at his bottom lip.

He got up and tugged me up by the hand before dragging me towards the stairs, those sinfully sweet hips of his swaying with every backwards step he took. He turned, still holding my hand, before leading me upstairs. Adam's fingers were truly magic and I groaned and purred as he worked out every tired knot and kink. I think I felt his fingers wrap around my cock as I rolled to my back. I groggily took hold of his and we stroked each other lazily until there was nothing left.

I ended up falling into a deep fitful sleep.

-xx-

I hadn't even fucking wanted to get out of bed. But the day was calling. We dived back into our routines and Adam went to work after making sure I was okay. I reluctantly checked my phone, relieved to see absolutely no messages from Gerard. He didn't call all day and I got through my day as ever as possible. That night was a simple dinner with Adam as usual and bed. Same ole boring routine. I loved it.

The next day was more-or-less the same. No messages, no calls, nothing remotely exciting. Admittedly a part of me was getting worried. What if he offed himself? What if he was planning something? I knew I couldn't get lucky enough for him to just give up and leave me alone. I contemplated calling him or going to see him..

But no. That's probably what the bitch wanted in the first place. So I just let it go.

Friday was a day off for me. I figured relaxing around the house would do me some good. While Adam was at work, I painted, fixed some shit around the house Adam had nagged me about, surfed the internet in leisure instead of business for once and was bored within two hours...

I was trying to keep shit off my mind. Shit like, what if he was pregnant and what if it was mine? It hadn't really hit me yet what the hell I was going to do. It would be my kid no matter how I sliced it. And it sure as hell wouldn't be the baby's fault that its mother was a conniving slut and father was a douchebag cheater. I didn't even know if I was ready to be any kind of parent. This shit doesn't usually happen when you're gay and fuck other fucking guys. What the hell was Gerard trying to fucking pull?

The internet offered very little insight. Maybe Gerard Davis was really a girl or had some crazy ass female organs. Dude, I fucking sucked and played with his dick, so I was at an utter loss. People have sex changes. Or maybe he was a hermaphrodite, transgendered or whatever. I wish it was as simple as asking him. But normal conversations about anything with Gerard just don't happen. He gets all moody and screams and twists everything and it's just fucking impossible and not worth the headache or trouble.

-xx-

I had dinner ready by the time Adam got home as a surprise. And after dinner I had relocated to the living room for TV, WWE's SmackDown was on, so I stuck with that. But I turned it off when I heard Adam yell my name from upstairs and went to see what he wanted.

I groaned as I climbed the stairs, feeling it in my back and legs. This is what happens when I laze around all day. "Yeah, babe. What's up?"

Adam stood over by the hamper, back to me. He turned and held up something.

My heart sank.

His eyes were confused and wide and he held it out to me. "Jeffy.. what's this..?"

It was my shirt. My blood-stained shirt. Stained with Gerard's fucking blood and hid there. Oh, shit. I forgot to destroy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff's just gonna keep spinning that tangled web. Gerard being pregnant is just something Jeff doesn't understand. Who would? I dunno, Gerard calling himself the mother of Jeff's child just doesn't seem weird to me.. Maybe thanks to the muses I'm used to it. But eh, he's crazy enough to pull it off. That bathroom scene is the only way I'd ever come close to letting Gerard ever rape Jeff. My little OC is still a bottom.<br>**


	5. The Littlest White Lie

**Debwood-1999, c'mon.. he's not that bad.. yet. :P LadyDragonsblood, eighty-nine point nine percent of the time I have Jeff be as least harmful to Adam as possible.. that's probably a lie, but I suck at math, lol. Eh, I do like 'em sweet a lot. Harm..? Uh, I make no promises.. redsandman99, nope, it hardly ever is. M.j's place, thank you. :) takers dark lover, probably all the things he shouldn't do.. JoMoFan-spot, chp 3, helps to be a naturally angsty person I think.. thank you, it was probably one of my favorites to write. Chp 4, I personally think this is my best POV work. Least it shows that it has improved. Nope, wifey was correct the first time. ;) Flufferz, mental institution sounds about right for him.. TheGirlInThePinkScarf, I am torturing all of them. Thank you, hun. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jilted Revenge;<br>Chapter five/ 'The Littlest White Lie'  
>Rated; M L, S (oral, handjob, cum swallowing)**

(Jeff's POV)

Adam just looked at me. "What happened to your shirt? There's blood.."

I just sort of stammered for an answered. "Um.. see.. uh.." Adam was picking at my bloody shirt, looking at it in confusion. He just had to do laundry today.

"This was your favorite shirt." He said kind of sadly, like he was mourning the piece of clothing that could be replaced.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah. Oh-well.. Adam, just forget laundry, let's go watch TV. It's fine, not an emergency."

"But what happened?" Adam persisted. I couldn't tell him the truth. I probably should. I should get down on my knees and bawl and sob the whole story to him and pray he'd forgive me and see how crazy Gerard was.. But I couldn't do it. So I lied.

"Uh.. when I stopped by the club Tuesday, y'know Jay has all those guys working on it and there was this little accident. One of them cut themselves on a sharp edge and I was trying to help him and got blood on me. He was alright, tough bastard, fixed him up, no stitches. Just my shirt suffered." I swallowed. My heart was pounding.

Adam stared for a moment and at first I thought he wouldn't believe it. Hell, I'm not sure I'd believe it. It didn't seem that far fetched. I'm not sure. Adam blinked finally. "Oh, my god. Why didn't you tell me?"

I took a deep breath and released it, rubbing another prickly spot on my arm. "I guess I just forgot about it. Shit like that happens, Adam. It wasn't a big deal."

"Well, does Jay know? Why didn't Jay tell me?" Adam just would not stop.

"Must of slipped his mind." I muttered, grabbing my shirt away from Adam? "Ruined now anyway, don't wash this."

Adam turned back to the hamper and then back to me. "The guy isn't gonna sue, is he? He got hurt in your guy's club."

"N'aw, baby. I'm sure it's fine. Drop it." I smiled, lifting Adam's chin and pulling him in for a kiss. I brushed my thumb along his bottom lip as I sucked on mine. He was delicious.

Adam smiled. "Well, okay. If you're sure. I hate that about your shirt though.. and the guy's whatever.."

"It was his arm. He's fine, trust me." I nodded at Adam and took my shirt back down to the living room. This thing needed to be destroyed before it decided to destroy me.

-xx-

The next day while Adam was at work, I took the bloody shirt outside and burned it.

It was also this day that Gerard began calling again. I was both relieved and agitated as hell. He just started asking me to bring him things at first.

"Jeffy, me and the baby's starving." He said, like it was the most normal thing in the entire world.

"Make yourself a sandwich." I replied into the phone as I leafed through some paperwork.

"I don't want a fucking sandwich, Jeff!" Gerard yelled. Then his tone turned pouty. "I'm so hungry, Jeffy.. you'd feed me, right? Bring me something. I know Adam is at work and you don't go in till 6 tonight."

I sighed. "What do you want?"

First it was fucking tacos. Then french fries with chocolate syrup.

"You're gonna get as big as a house." I muttered, watching Gerard lick syrup off his fingers.

He glared at me. "Fuck you. I'm eating for two."

I shook my head, told him I was leaving. He called not 30 minutes later wanting me to run to the store and get him ice cream and eggs. He wanted an omelet a la mode.

I had just gotten back home to rest after my third trip out when he called again.

"Fuck. What, Gerard, what? You're not dying. Chill." Okay, it was the frustration and I was testy.

"I'm so hungry, Jeffy." He purred, a little too seductively, or maybe food was turning him on. "I need something.. something special." He made this hissed sucked sound with his lips and I sighed. "I want your dick. I want to suck your dick. I need to fucking suck it. You have no idea.." He giggled and trailed off into a moan into the phone.

"If you're seriously pregnant, stop getting high." I wet my lips, ignoring the twinge that shot through my stomach. I'm still a guy and dirty talk still.. What the fuck am I fucking saying?

"I'm not high at all. I need it, Jeff. I wanna taste it. I wanna feel it swell in my mouth and pulse as you cum down my throat. Let me suck you off, Jeff.. please.. You love how my mouth feels wrapped around you.."

I swallowed thickly, trying to stop my breathing from hitching. My cock twitched. Yeah, I know. I fucking know. The thoughts of it sounded so good and I felt like a snake.. but I was already in deep shit and hell, he was offering to suck my cock like a cheap whore.

"No fucking tricks. Wait for me on the fucking couch." I hung up before he could say another word. I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just drove like a fucking zombie to his house.

I leaned against the back of the couch, hands behind me and gripping at the upholstery. My eyes were closed, mouth open as I panted, groaning. Gerard didn't try a damn thing, just shoved me against the couch and got to his knees, unfastened my pants and pushed them down. His mouth was on me in mere seconds, sucking me and fucking my dick with his mouth like he really fucking needed it. Hungrily and zealous, making such filthy slurping sounds. He bobbed his head, moaning around my width and his fist working the base, moving up to meet his lips as they slid down, rubbing his spit in good and wet and dirty.

"Fuck.. that's it.. whore.. suck that dick.. you wanted it.. fucking suck it.. ah, fuck yeah.. make that cock feel good.. show it what a talented little whore mouth you have.. fuck.."

I didn't want to look at him. I didn't wanna touch him. I wanted to let him do all the fucking work. He fucking wanted it. But I was throbbing. On fucking fire. His lips felt good sliding up and down my shaft and when he'd squeeze my balls, rolling them in his hand as he sucked and nibbled at the tip.. oh, holy shit.. I needed to thrust. To grab Gerard's fucking head and fuck his throat raw..

"Harder, bitch.. bring me off.. Taste good.. huh? Like that thick cock cramming that dirty mouth..?" I laughed as he growled, digging nails into my legs. "Don't mark me, cunt.." And shuddered when I felt those sharp crooked teeth of his scrape down my shaft. "Fuck yeah.. shit.. fucking cumslut.."

I tossed my head back, grabbing to his head and thrusting my hips, back arched. I was so close. I heard Gerard gag and felt him swallow around my dick, the head hitting the back of his throat. He choked and let out a slutty whine and that fucking did it. I felt him swallow repeatedly as I sputtered into his mouth with a curse and a grunt, orgasm washing over me and just fucking making me forget everything for a tiny worthless second.

I panted heatedly, looking down to watch him lick all the cum off my cock, watching him open his mouth, tongue and lips covered in jizz, some even on his cheek. He swallowed, licked his lips and wiped the string off his cheek before sucking it off his finger. He gazed up at me with those large fucking eyes of his and giggled. I fucking hate you and you sucking my dick won't change that.

I didn't say it, but Gerard's eyes still averted in sadness as I fixed my pants. He wiped his hands on his knees before getting up and going around to sit on the couch. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it and lounged back, slipping his hand into his pants to fondle himself. I pushed my hair back, watching against whatever will I had as he pulled his cock out with one hand, the other pushing his pants down. I let my eyes linger a bit on his tummy. It was a mere pot-belly and maybe that was from junk food. I couldn't tell. Gerard's head hit the back of the couch, strands of black hair falling into his face before he shook them away, arching into his hand as he jerked on himself.

"Uhm.. oh.. fuck.." His lips parted, eyes fluttering shut and a faint smile crept up on his lips before he sucked the bottom one back into his mouth and sunk his teeth down into it. His mouth formed into a grimace and he flicked his wrist faster.

He was beautiful. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't.. but he was a disaster. A train wreck. How the hell could something so beautiful be so tainted? I licked my lips, watching. I needed to go.

"I could make you finish me off, y'know." He said, eyes still closed. "I could tell you to get me off.. uhm'fuck.. I should.. make you rub my dick till I cum in your hand.. ahhh.."

I growled, slipping beside him on the couch. "Bitch." I knocked his hand away and took hold of him. His eyes snapped open and I squeezed his cock near the head painfully hard before stroking him furiously. It was rough and hard and I wanted to hurt him. To make him feel like his dick was about to break off. But Gerard only squealed, arching his hips and digging nails into the couch cushions, his voice strained and desperate as I rubbed him. He let out a few whimpered gasps and prattled whines.

"Ohhhh.. god.. fuck.. right like that.. ooooh'uhhhh.. Jeff.. oh, my.. SHIT! Ugh, fuck.." Gerard stilled as he came, tensing all over and trying hard to keep from jerking. His back was curved off the couch, hair hanging in his face, mouth open and chest heaving. I squeezed his cock again, gathering up the cum and clamping my hand over his mouth.

"Swallow it, bitch. Swallow that shit." I felt him licking at my hand, mumbling something muffled, eyes blinking. I rubbed my cum-covered hand all over his face before getting up and leaving him to pant and writhe on his couch.

-xx-

Matt rolled his fucking brown eyes as soon as I staggered into Pumps. "Jeff, again?"

"Yeah yeah, I fucking know, man." My head thunked against the counter.

"Just tell me you're here to buy gas or a quick snack and we'll leave it at that."

I looked up and shook my head. "I wish I could."

Matt groaned. "Jeff, you're an embarrassment. Goddamn it. I should disown you."

I nodded. Not the first I'd heard it. "Thanks a lot. He's fucking pregnant, Matt."

"He's what? How the fuck is that even possible..?" Matt gave a dry laugh before grinning. "Oh, you're pulling my leg. Good one, Jeff. Got ole big brother. You're a genius."

I looked at him tiredly. "Does it fucking look like I'm joking?"

Matt's smile faded, his lips forming a nice W. "Dude.. what the..?"

"I know." I rubbed my eyes. "I'm in a fucking mess."

"And I assume driving yourself bonkers over this is easier than telling Adam?" Matt said through clinched teeth. He smiled at the little old lady that came up to pay and took her money.

"It'll have to be. I'll figure something out. I'll shower at home, Matty. Adam's still at work." I vaguely caught an image of Matt shaking his head at me as I left. Fucking great. Matt was just as disappointed in me as I was in myself. I have no fucking where to turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff's gonna figure out the more he lies, the more he has to lie.. Jeff's excuse had to be thought up quick. Of course it's full of holes. This may switch to someone else's point of view later. I haven't decided yet. 'Pumps Gas, Snacks &amp; Shop', as seen in 'Beast In The Shadows'. (shrugs) The french fries and chocolate syrup came from an episode of Saved By The Bell where Belding's wife was pregnant. Actually, that sounds really good and I'm not pregnant.<strong>


End file.
